Poisoned Sense
by Herald Mistylenna
Summary: An assassin is hired to kill someone. Usually the assassin does not regret her action. So why did she hesitate now? And how is she different from anyone else? Could she be the one to change the way that Heralds are treated? I know my summaries bad, but pl


Disclaimer: Even though my birthday is coming up, I don't think anyone would give the world of Valdemar to me. So I don't own the Companions. But I do own any made up characters.  
  
Author's Note: First of all, this idea has been written for a few months now. I usually write it when I have writer's block. So I decided to see if it is any good and since I have writer's block on my other story, this is a good time to write on it again. If I don't make any sense it's because right now it's midnight. Now the font is messed up because of ff.net and I have no idea why. Anyway, that makes it a bit harder to read. Guess that's all. And please review and tell me if you like it. I haven't read anything like the story I'm writing.  
  
'There is always a price to pay for every action!'  
  
These words echoed in her head as she contemplated her mission. It had seemed so simple mission when she had first received her orders, nearly a month ago.  
  
She sighed quietly, then quickly hid in the shadow of a tree as she heard guards approaching. Her dark clothing blended perfectly into the shadows, and the guards passed her, unaware of her presence. As silent as her name, the girl ran through the garden. Approaching the wall, she waited a moment before scaling the wall.  
  
Breeze was a person of the night. Her world was and always would be black. Abandoned by her parents as a baby and raised by heartless people, she had become one of the best assassins in the business. Many people described her as emotionless as ice, for she would murder her target without mercy. They did not know her true nature.  
  
She was inside the palace and in unknown territory. Unlike other targets, she had not found any book describing the layout of the inner palace. But bribery worked on many a servant and if that didn't work threats and blackmail would break the strongest person.  
  
The guards outside the door were careless and did not notice her until it was too late. Poisoned darts that would paralyze a person just moments after the poison entered the blood stream, flew at them with terrifying accuracy.  
  
Breeze ran from her hiding place and to the door when she heard the guards fall. Knowing they weren't hurt, she didn't bother checking on them, and entered the suite, poisoned dagger in her hand. She had always had a fascination with poisons and her teachers had provided her with a wide education of all the ways that poison could be used in her chosen profession. Her cold blue, almost black, eyes lit up with some would say unholy joy at the thought of poisons. It was quickly supressed behind a mask.  
  
Breeze finally found whom she was searching for. She stepped up to the bed where her target slept, preparing for another murder that would once again stain her already bloody hands. But sensing her target sleeping so peacefully, she could not bring herself to complete her mission. Her hands, which had killed many an innocent without a single thought but for a mission, found it impossible to kill the queen of Valdemar. But Breeze knew with a certainty that her mentors would kill her if she returned without completing her mission. But still she could not do it, pondering the effects of her action.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by someone bursting into the room. She cursed her conscience for deciding to come out now and instinctively faded into the shadows and fled the scene, hoping nobody had seen her. Her hope was in vain as the guards had obviously been alerted and could be heard a long way of, searching the grounds of the palace, probably looking for her.  
  
'Guess I'll have to hide somewhere inside the grounds then,' Breeze thought. Having already scouted the palace grounds a few nights ago, she decided to hide in one of the stables until she decided what to do next. Why they had two stables was a mystery to her.  
  
Reaching the stable, she immediately noticed that something was different. It was too quiet. No normal horse was that quiet. Deciding that she really did not want to be caught, she opened the door a bit and slipped inside.  
  
Only to freeze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're a bit late. The guards must not have let you out," she heard a cheerful voice say. "Better be careful tonight. There is an assassin on the grounds, they say." With that, the person left.  
  
A quiet sigh of relief escaped her. He must have mistaken her for someone else. Breeze remembered a ladder that led up to the attic. She could hide there for now. Suddenly very tired, she climbed up and crawled under some hat, knowing that she would awake at the least noise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Sometime the next day) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breeze abruptly awoke from a light sleep. She could hear voices from the stables but once again some horse sounds were missing. This was confusing.  
  
"You think he got away? The guards had all entrances covered."  
  
"We were lucky Queens Own Herald Talia got there in time. The assassin might still be in the palace."  
  
"I'm sleeping with my sword under my pillow. He got too close to the queen."  
  
Breeze was amused at their conversation. She had often been mistaken for a man although she was only 15 of 16. She wasn't completely sure about her age. Her mentors hadn't celebrated anything and neither had she. It was a waste of time.  
  
Hours passed and Breeze lay quietly, not moving a muscle. In fact, she was meditating to recharge he body. She was hungry but she could ignore her hunger.  
  
"Are you sure someone's up there?" a female voice said, startling Breeze out of her trance. "I don't sense anyone but I'll check if it makes you happy."  
  
Breeze heard someone climb up the ladder and hoped that she wasn't seen. She didn't want to kill this person. The assassin was startled at her thoughts. Why did she not want to kill that person? May be because her voice had sounded so kind when she had spoken to someone outside.  
  
The woman had reached the attic and was walking toward Breeze. Thinking quickly, Breeze jumped up, intending to throw a dart that would paralyze the person. Suddenly, she received something like an emotional shout. It rang in her ears and wouldn't stop. Dropping to her knees, it took all her training and willpower not to scream in pain.  
  
The shout stopped as abruptly as it had started. Breeze was now aware that people were entering the stable. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest wall. She cursed her exhaustion yesterday that she had not stayed awake long enough to find a second exit. Now, she'd be captured and possibly killed.  
  
"Who are you and why were you hiding in the Companions Stable?" asked the strange woman. Breeze had never heard of Companions, seeing as she came from Ruvan. But she realized that Companions must be some types of horses that were very valuable to Valdemar.  
  
Deciding on a half-truth, she answered, "I don't know my real name and I came up here to think." Her voice was harsh from not talking. Her mentors had discouraged showing emotions and talking. Breeze could still remember her painful punishment.  
  
She heard someone murmur, "She speaks the truth," as she stood there. Breeze had another poisoned dart ready so she could kill herself if she had to. Her mentors had warned her of something called a Truth Spell and it was obviously being used on her.  
  
"Where do you come from?" someone else asked.  
  
"Ruvan."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I was ordered to," she said. She guessed that they were frustrated at her answers.  
  
Another voice, more commanding, asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
This question she had anticipated and she steeled herself before she answered, "I've been blind since I was born."  
  
She could hear their gasps. She hated the pity of others. Her eyesight wasn't very important since her hearing was far better than others were. All her other senses had been trained to the utmost.  
  
She heard steps coming toward her and flinched away as a hand touched her shoulder. "Relax," the woman who had found her said. "We'll help you get home again. My name is Talia.'  
  
Breeze nodded. Talia led her to the ladder. This was the part Breeze hated most. People would try and help her down. She shrugged off helping hands and quickly descended.  
  
:I thought you'd never get down: a voice in her head said. Breeze froze in surprise for the voice seemed to come from every direction.  
  
Something odd happened. Her world, which had always been black, turned a different color that she couldn't identify.  
  
:The color is blue: the voice chuckled. :My name is Aramina and I Choose you.: Breeze sank into a pool of blue, filled with an emotion that she couldn't understand that she couldn't identify but made her heart ache.  
  
:Hold out your hand and touch my side: commanded the voice-Aramina, she told herself. Breeze considered that statement for a moment, then did as she was told.  
  
At first she was very confused at the images she received. She saw something that looked like people that were all dressed alike standing in front of her.  
  
:You're seeing through my eyes. Until we've bonded more, we'll have to be in physical contact for you to see but soon you'll see what I can see: Aramina said.  
  
"Well, this certainly changes everything," Talia said." You should stay here with Aramina and strengthen your bond. I'll inform the Dean and the queen."  
  
All the people left quickly and Breeze was alone. She took her hands away from Aramina and once again, it was dark. "I've a lot of questions for you!" she said to Aramina.  
  
:I hope I can answer some.:  
  
"Are you human or not?"  
  
:I'm a Companion.: Aramina showed Breeze a picture of a white horse with silver hooves and blue eyes.  
  
Breeze frowned, but quickly controlled her face. "I'd still call that a horse!"  
  
A mental sigh. :We a re faster, stronger, and more intelligent than horses. We only choose to appear like horses. Now, we might want to take a ride outside. You're starting to scare some people.:  
  
Breeze was happy to comply. Aramina showed her how to mount and they went outside. After falling off a few times, Breeze finally got the hang of riding. Breeze once again saw the world through Aramina's eyes. Her Companion identified colors and objects for her. In a secluded grove, they stopped and Breeze got off.  
  
:Now since you don't know your name, I'll call you Breeze if that's alright?: Aramina asked.  
  
Breeze shrugged. "It's the name I was given for this mission. It's as good as any other."  
  
Aramina sighed. She wished her Chosen would open up more. She reminded herself that instincts don't change in a moment. :While we're at it. don't lie to yourself that you enjoyed killing. I know you hated it and only said so to your mentors. Well. You belong to Valdemar now, and won't have to kill anymore.:  
  
Breeze smiled a bit. Her face felt stiff. She couldn't remember when she had last smiled. "I should tell whoever's in charge of the Collegium that I tried to assassinate the queen. "The thought was not pleasant.  
  
:The Companions already know but you don't have to tell anyone now: Aramina informed Breeze. :You don't need to tell them until they find out. And you should smile a bit more.:  
  
Breeze smiled again as Aramina looked at her. She was still in her black suit but some of her black hair had come loose from her braid. Her face was very pale and her unseeing dark eyes could stare anyone down.  
  
She heard someone coming and turned. :That's Herald Teren, the Dean. He wants to ask about your education: Aramina said as Teren sat down next to them.  
  
"I'm assuming that Aramina told you why I'm here?" he asked and Breeze nodded. "Now, what is your academic standing?"  
  
"I can write in theory but I haven't tried it yet. I can speak Valdemaran, Karsite, Rethwellan, and Ruvanian. I've also learned a bit of figuring and history. I can survive in the wild with only a knife I guess,'' Breeze said cautiously.  
  
Teren questioned her about her education very thoroughly, and Breeze found herself talking more than she had talked before for a few months. She also found herself wanting to talk about her past life but didn't dare to. Herald Teren, after a few hours, seemed satisfied and said, "You're educated remarkably well. I can see what classes you'll need. Since all of the students, you have two weeks to get used to the Collegium. Come with me so we can pick up your uniforms?"  
  
Breeze nodded and they went to the Housekeeper (A/N: You all know what happens next: uniforms, schedule, room, rules, and bathing procedures. I don't think I need to write all that down, so I'm not writing all that down).  
  
After a very good meal, Breeze went to bed but she didn't go to sleep. Tomorrow, she would be tested in her weapons training. That would be fun but she'd have to hold back some of her skill. She didn't want to hurt anyone. In the afternoon, she'd get some basic classes and would learn how to read through Aramina's eyes. That would be very interesting. She had also convinced Teren not to send her "family" a letter saying that she was Chosen. Under any circumstances would she want to her mentors to know that she was here. They'd kill Aramina for sure! Better that they think she died or been captured.  
  
:I won't let them come anywhere near you!: Aramina said, startling Breeze. :Beside, you are better than any of them.:  
  
Breeze smiled slightly and was about to reply when she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (In the morning)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something woke her up and sent her out of bed and in a defensive position as someone entered the room. The previous events were forgotten as her instinct and training once again took over. She stopped immediately as she heard a voice.  
  
:Stop Chosen! You almost attacked Herald Talia!: Aramina's voice was filled with concern.  
  
Immediately, Breeze straightened and mumbled an apology. "Well, at least now I know that I shouldn't wake you up in the morning," Talia said laughingly.  
  
"Instincts," apologized Breeze. She knew that Talia probably wanted her to elaborate on that statement but left after asking Breeze to come to the Common Room when she was ready. After a quick bath and a change of clothes-she did not like the color gray but it sounded at least better than white-Breeze was ready to eat breakfast.  
  
She was trying to remember the way to the Common Room when she heard an unfamiliar sound. Breeze hesitated for a moment before going in the direction that the noise had come from. She heard the noise again, louder this time, accompanied by laughter. By now, Breeze was in the garden where Aramina had joined her to :keep you out of trouble.:  
  
Through the eyes of Aramina, she saw some children, probably Noble born, bending over something that looked like a kitten. Breeze hated nothing more than bullies. Bullies were people who picked on those that were smaller and weaker, creating cruel people out of their victims.  
  
"Leave that cat alone, you bullies," she shouted as she left Aramina's side and ran to the kitten's aid. Her eyes were open to give the impression that she really could see. Usually Breeze kept them shut, knowing that her gaze unnerved people.  
  
One of the boys-Breeze guessed that he was about eleven years old-had recovered enough so that he could see that their accuser was just a scrawny, pale, little girl. "You just go away. I'm the son of a council member and I can get you expelled from the Collegium," he sneered.  
  
As Aramina moved to her Chosen's aid in case a fight broke out, Breeze said, "You can't expel me because I did not do anything to you and my Companion can testify. Now get away before I have to hurt you."  
  
She glared at them and they ran (who would pick a fight with a Companion?). Breeze sighed and looked at the kitten she had saved. Apart from a few scratches, it was fine but very thin. It meowed pitifully and walked up to its savior.  
  
Breeze realized that the kitten was pretty cute. "I'll get you something to eat," she promised and scooped up the kitten. After a quick inspection, the kitten proved to be a female. She had black fur but her right front paw was white.  
  
Breathing lightly, she entered the Common Room, having run most of the way. Breeze apologized for her lateness and sat down, instantly aware that someone she hadn't met was in the room. She ate an apple while the kitten, whom Aramina had named Trouble, drank some milk and fell asleep in the middle of the table.  
  
Talia cleared her throat and said, "Breeze, I'd like you to meet Karal, who is a priest of Vkandis and the ambassador of Karse. He is also blind and will help you learn how to read with Aramina's help."  
  
Breeze bowed and said a greeting-in Karsite. Priest Karal seemed pleased with her response in his native language, for after Herald Talia had gone, they conversed in Karsite on various subjects on their way to the Companions Field.  
  
Author's Note: Too tired to write more. I'm going to sleep. Please review so I know if someone likes it. 


End file.
